Florilegio
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: (Del lat. flos, flōris 'flor' y legĕre 'escoger'.) s.m. Colección de fragmentos literarios escogidos. [Serie de drabbles sin orden, relación, ni sentido]
1. Lágrimas

Catherine odiaba llorar en las despedidas. Aprendió de pequeña que las lágrimas eran inútiles. Fue incluso antes de que aprendiera que no detendrían a su papá de cruzar la puerta cada vez que lo llamaban en alguna de sus misiones; antes de que se diera cuenta que le hacían doler la cabeza y le hinchaban los ojos.

Su mamá nunca lloraba. Se paraba bajo el umbral de la puerta, con los labios torcidos en una sonrisa y lágrimas que nunca caerían, cada vez que tenía que despedirse. «Con el tiempo», decía, «es más fácil decir adiós.»

 _(Aunque nunca menos doloroso.)_


	2. Reflexión

El reflejo del sol sobre el agua era una visión extrañamente pacífica, de colores vivos y nítidos, tan cerca de la punta de sus pies como lejano el horizonte del resto de su cuerpo. Danny podría quejarse de la imagen por el simple placer de hacerlo pero, en ese momento de olas tranquilas y vientos mansos acariciando la orilla, no se sentía natural.

—Y para que dejara de llorar, le prometí a Grace que podíamos traerle un canguro la próxima vez.

Danny parpadeó.

—Hola, compañero —saludó Steve con un movimiento de su cabeza. Le dejó una botella de cerveza a Danny a mitad de camino en la mesa y se sentó en la silla contigua—. Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, frotándose los ojos con el índice y el pulgar. —Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

—¿Y en qué pensabas?

Danny estiró la mano para tomar la botella y le dio un sorbo. Era lo que necesitaba.

La respuesta llegó, tardía.

—Matty.

Había sido su cumpleaños. _Habría sido._ Si Danny lo hubiese salvado.

Matt siempre significaría tiempo detenido. El más grande fallo, el arrepentimiento inconmensurable. Y Steve, aunque lo había visto todo, igual se quedó.


	3. Ayeres

Para Kono, Ben es recuerdo y nostalgia. Fue su mejor amigo en la infancia, en la temprana adolescencia... Fue su compañero bajo el sol, en las olas, cuando todavía las soñaba. Recuerda con cariño aquellos tiempos, aunque el dolor del final siempre le hace pensar en que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Pero no lo son.

Esa Kono, la surfista, ya no es. Y ese Ben tampoco. Quizá no deberían buscar el espejismo de lo que fue.

No es algo que ella quiere hacer, vivir en los hubiera. Ella mira hacia adelante. Los ayeres son invariables, juegos de la memoria.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir —le dice con el mismo tono melancólico, no triste, cuando ellos se despiden con esas palabras. Una sonrisa se asoma al final en su cara y es como un amanecer—. Y siempre te pensaré como mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

El sentimiento es mutuo.


	4. Bálsamo

La voz de Grace llena la línea con su frescura e inocencia y Steve siente que algo oprime su corazón con fuerza mientras la escucha. Su mente todavía no se sumerge en los recuerdos recientes, tozudamente cerrándose a las memorias oscurecidas —a la muerte de Jenna, al escape de Wo Fat, a la tortura y al dolor y a la indiferencia— pero puede sentir que la conciencia se torna borrosa por el cansancio y que la fatiga le pasa factura.

—Danno dice que no puedo ir a verte hasta que estés mejor, tío Steve, pero dijo que estaba bien que te llamara...

Steve no había notado que Chin había reemplazado a Danny al lado de su cama.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi niña.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti, Grace.

—Me dirás cuando pueda ir a verte, ¿cierto?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí... Déjame hablar con Danno.

Aún sin poder ver su rostro, puede sentir el fulgor de la sonrisa cuando se despide. Es la niña de su padre.

—¿Steve?

—Danny... gracias.

—No digas tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? Te dejaré descansar ahora porque te escuchas exhausto y necesitas dormir un poco más. Estaré allí de nuevo cuando Grace se duerma.

 _Vuelve pronto_ , podría pedir. Pero Danny merece su tiempo con su hija.

—No cuelgues.

 _Sigue hablando_ , quiere decirle. _Sigue hablándome_.

Hay una pausa.

—¿ _Quieres_ que siga hablando?

La respuesta le araña la garganta, por la desesperación y la necesidad que arrastra. —Sí.

Danny se ríe y es un sonido suave, aliviado y tan cálido que toda su sangre se entibia.

—Está bien. Te tengo, compañero. ¿Te he contado alguna vez sobre el día que nació mi Gracie...?

Steve se aferra a la voz pero las palabras se tornan arrullo y lo empujan a la inconsciencia. Sueña sin sueños. Sin pesadillas.


	5. Despedida

Sigue la rutina una última vez, saboreando la normalidad que representa. Besa a John en la puerta de su casa, el adiós acostumbrado que los separa cada día. Le desea suerte y que vuelva a casa, las palabras son más difíciles de lo que quisiera y saben más amargas.

Deja a Mary en su escuela primero y todo en ella es inocencia dulce cuando la saluda con la mano. Odia pensar en lo que será mañana, en que esa escena no se repitará. Steve recibe el abrazo que le da con la incomodidad típica de un adolescente, que lo es, pero la mira largamente antes de entrar a clase. Como si algo intuyera.

Se despide de Doris McGarrett al llamar a Joe, le gusta creer que fue tan inocente como ella. No es más que un espejismo.

Ellos estarán mejor si se marcha. Si desaparece, el pasado no debería alcanzarlos.


	6. Remordimientos

La casa estaba llena de fantasmas.

Habían pasado quince años y él todavía se ahogaba en esa falta, todavía sentía el dolor profundo y el eco de sensaciones que sabía debían haber sido enterradas. Los rostros de Doris, Steve y Mary estaban allí, en la superficie. Tenía que mirar dos veces para asegurarse que estaba solo. Algunos recuerdos eran espejismos de oasis en el desierto estéril de su memoria y él era un hombre sediento que no podía alcanzarlos del todo. Se preguntó cómo demonios había podido vivir con ello durante tanto tiempo.

Pero no quería irse. No podía irse. Esa era la casa en la que había vivido con su familia. Y todavía era John McGarrett, con todo lo que implicaba (decisiones, pasado y presente) y debía lidiar con todo ello.

La casa estaba llena de fantasmas. No dudaba que él se convertiría, con el tiempo, en uno más.


	7. Regreso

Mary inhaló profundamente. El aire era limpio, salado; algo que no le sorprendía. Con tantos años en el continente, había olvidado lo que se sentía saberse atrapada en un punto de tierra en medio del océano.

Sería mentira decir que Hawai'i se sentía como su hogar pero, al mismo tiempo, era incapaz de negar que hallaba muy cerca de su corazón. Cada rincón estaba tan profundamente atado a su memoria que todavía había escenas pintadas con claridad en el recuerdo. Ocasionalmente se decía que aquellos años eran espejismos.

Era, a la vez, pasado y presente en esa pequeña isla.


	8. Fundamento

Danny llevaba toda su vida siendo la persona en la que otros se apoyaban, la piedra angular.

Su madre, solitaria en una vida con cuatro hijos exigentes y un esposo ausente, esperaba la ayuda de su hijo mayor para aligerar la carga. Su padre contaba con él para cuidar a la familia cuando tuviera que salir de la casa para trabajar. Sus hermanos, que buscaban en él al hombre que pasaba la mitad de su tiempo salvando a otros. Sus amigos, que lo sabían incondicional. Las víctimas de sus casos, en los que invertía más de lo debido.

Rachel, que había dejado todo lo que conocía atrás para una vida juntos. Grace, su niña preciosa, que merecía un mundo mejor.

El problema, cuando aspirabas a estar en todas partes, era que no estabas lo suficiente en cada sitio. Y, quizá, las cosas empezaban a derrumbarse inevitablemente. Frente a tus ojos.


	9. Espejo

Danny era... algo más. Inefable, diría. Steve sentía que todo era más brillante en su presencia y no sólo cuando él estaba incontenible, en su mejor momento. No simplemente cuando la visión de Grace aligeraba todo su ser. Incluso enojado y agresivo, irritado con el dolor de las pérdidas y las injusticias que los rodeaban, Steve lo reconoció.

Se reconoció.

De algún modo, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, había algo en Danny Williams que resonaba profundamente con algo dentro de sí mismo. Otra cosa que no podía describir, para lo que no alcanzaban las descripciones. Quizá era la forma en la que ambos llevaban las pérdidas y los fallos, como si fueran parte integrales de ellos; de lo que eran. Quizá era la soledad que anidaba debajo de su piel y los arrastraba en constante búsqueda. Quizá era simplemente el hecho que se encontraron el uno al otro.


	10. Sacrificio

Anton valía mucho más vivo que muerto. Steve sabía que eso era indiscutible, que la muerte de Freddie no sería en vano si lograba que los hermanos Hesse no volvieran a dañar a nadie más.

Freddie, que apenas se había enterado que sería padre, había muerto para asegurar la salvación de miles de vidas. Freddie, que había dejado el mundo sin conocer a su hijo, había muerto solo, en un lugar abandonado a su suerte.

No olvidaría. Volvería a buscarlo, en cuánto pudiera. Su heroísmo se conocería.

Primero tenía que encargarse de que Anton viviera para no desmerecer ese sacrificio.


	11. Regalo

Steve no era impulsivo… No fuera del campo al menos. Nunca fuera del campo. Pero allí estaba él, entrando a su futura oficina con un regalo de más de mil dólares para alguien que apenas conocía.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Danny cuando se diera cuenta del precio del hotel pero esperaba no tratase de hacer que Steve se tragase los pasajes. Podía argumentar que era algo para Grace, si fuese necesario.

Y eran compañeros. Danny se merecía descansar y relajarse. Había ayudado a Steve a encontrar al hombre que había asesinado a su padre. Le había acompañado durante todo el caso. Y amaba a su hija tanto que se había mudado a un lugar que no le gustaba para estar con ella.

Algo que se sentía infrecuente en su mundo.

Algo que era tan valioso y tan poco apreciado. Algo que Steve deseaba que su padre hubiera hecho.


	12. Reglas

Kono deja la tabla en la arena húmeda y repentinamente suena la voz de Ian en su cabeza, algo que ella rara vez escucha en esos días. Algo que por mucho tiempo se sintió como una constante. Tomar la ola de otra persona se considera una ofensa; y sin embargo, no es en lo único que piensa mientras se acerca al haole que la empujó en el agua. «Nunca le pegues a alguien que te haya tomado la ola», le dice el Ian en su cabeza. Es exactamente lo que ella quiere hacer.

Y Kono se rompió la rodilla, dejó el surf, y algunas reglas ya no importan tanto.

«Es mejor enseñarle lo que hizo mal. Quizá él no sabe las reglas».

—Piensalo dos veces antes de caer en la ola de alguien —dice, al final.

Puede imaginar la mirada de desaprobación de Ian incluso cuando se aleja del océano.


	13. Preguntas

—Danno, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Aunque la petición era inocente, la voz de Grace sostenía esa nota expectante que tenía cada vez que estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta que era, para ella, trascendental. Para él... Bueno. El rango de esos temas era tan amplio que podía ir de algo directo como qué significaba algún término que había escuchado en las noticias —como modus operandi, esparadrapo, delinquir, etc— hasta algo más amplio, casi filosófico, como por qué los malos son malos o si no vas a ir al cielo por imaginarte haciendo algo que no debes hacer.

Las preguntas de los niños siempre fueron un desafío. Danny se preparó.

—Por supuesto, monito. Pregunta lo que quieras.

Su inocente, adorable niña le sonrió como si le hubiese dado una llave universal.

—¿Por qué el femenino de pollo es gallina?

Eso fue... Inesperado.

La risa se le escapó de la garganta.


	14. Necesidad

Steve necesitaba a Danny. Lo necesitaba quejándose y riendo, hablando con sus manos y llenando los espacios vacíos. Lo necesitaba haciendo algún estúpido comentario sobre algo que solo él apreciaba con locura. Necesitaba a Danny para que le gritase, para que lo sostuviera, para que lo acompañase. Necesitaba que Danny lo obligase a escuchar las verdades duras, y que le ayudase a calmar las heridas que no cicatrizaron.

Lo necesitaba allí para que lo recibiera cada vez que se fue demasiado lejos; cada vez que se internó demasiado profundo en la oscuridad.

Necesitaba a Danny para recordar que todavía importaba.


	15. Entrenamiento

_«Cuánto más sudas en tiempo de paz, menos sangras en la guerra.»_ Eran palabras que se repetían y resonaban, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. La pretensión de que se arrastraran hacia lo más profundo de sus mentes y que fueran parte de lo que respiraban era clara como el agua. Joe, no su tío Joe, sino el exigente entrenador lo miraba con fijeza mientras les repetía la frase constante, casi como queriendo transmitirle peso a cada una de las sílabas. Pero no era el único. Todos los instructores, de alguna u otra manera, hacían eco de las palabras.

—Me uní para esto, ahora la gente piensa que estoy loco.

El esfuerzo que hacían en el entrenamiento, les daría recursos para superar las pruebas futuras. Y fallar no era opción. Que los llevasen hasta el límite los haría más fuertes. _«Cuánto más sudas en tiempo de paz, menos sangras en la guerra.»_


	16. Senbazuru

Las grullas que la esperaban en su casa tras la cirugía eran inesperadas. Habían sido hechas con hojas de colores, contraste con sus días monótonos en el hospital, y estaban arrugadas.

Pero la apariencia no negaba la intención que representaban.

 _Senbazuru_.

«Con mil grullas, pequeña Kono, se cumplirá tu deseo.»

Fue su madre quien le habló de la leyenda de las mil grullas de papel. Y fue ella quién le enseñó cómo hacerlas, una habilidad ganada con el tiempo. Las hojas se doblan, no se cortan. Las unes con hilos finos para que no se alejen.

—No podrás volver a competir —le habían dicho, todo seriedad. Sintió que su malhumor tambaleaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero la visión de las grullas, su velado mensaje, la consoló. A ella jamás le había gustado que le dijeran lo que podía hacer. O lo que no.

Se recuperaría. Y volvería al océano.


	17. Palabras

Grace no podía hablar. Bueno... decirlo así era un poco exagerado. Si bien les habían dicho que era normal que no aprendiera a hablar inmediatamente, Rachel insistía que Gracie debería, al menos, decir _algo_. Lo típico: mamá, papá o cosas semejantes. Se había tomado la ausencia de las palabras como una falla personal; se sentía mal el que su hija hubiese pasado el año y todavía no pudiese hablar.

Pero su monito era muy lista, más allá del pseudo-silencio. Y no era como si no pudiera comunicarse. Claro que podía hacerlo y con bastante claridad. Tenía sus gorjeos, balbuceos, llantos y sonrisas. Si quería alcanzar algo, sus agitadas manos te lo señalaban con ese sonido repetitivo que Danny no podía dejar de interpretar como un «esoesoeso». Y caminaba bastante bien, sin tambalearse demasiado sobre sus piernitas. Sin tropezar cuando se levantaba sola.

Simplemente aún no había palabras.

Pero llegarían.


	18. Pérdida

El tiempo no se había detenido. El sol se ocultaba en el ocaso y reaparecía en el amanecer, el ciclo interminable. Los días pasaban. Y seguirían pasando, sucediéndose. ( _Despiadadamente_ ).

No podía entender por qué las cosas habían terminado tan mal para lo que había parecido un cuento y por qué un milagro no había sucedido ( _se suponía que ellos protegían a personas inocentes, ¿no era así? Y Malia era inocente_ ). No entendía por qué todavía estaba vivo cuando una _(otra)_ de las personas más importantes en su vida, la que él había considerado siempre su gran amor y por quien había dado sus votos, se había ido.

Había aprendido desde temprano lo intenso de una pérdida. Sentía que si se escondía en el dolor nunca querría volver a encontrarse. ( _Malia se había ido, se había ido_ ).

Ella se quedaría con él. Sería otro de esos ecos disonantes en pasillos vacíos y fragancias a las que la memoria les era infiel. Sería otro de esos violentos recuerdos se estancaron en la memoria. Sería otra de esas imágenes, de esos pensamientos que ocultaban sus ojos y que mantuvo para sí mismo. Sería una posibilidad perdida.

 _(Malia sería perfecta. Ella siempre sería perfecta)._


	19. Recuerdos

Estudió la imagen por una eternidad, deteniéndose especialmente en la sonrisa de su padre y lo joven que parecía. Se quedó un poco más de tiempo mirando a la otra protagonista, un rostro que no le era familiar.

Lo que estaba en el dorso, escrito en suaves trazos azules, fue neblina en sus pensamientos.

 _«Primer día; con Grace»_

Era otra Grace.

La caja había estado siempre en el armario. La había visto más de una vez durante las mudanzas y no era como si su existencia fuera un secreto. Aunque su Danno realmente parecía guardarle a ella muchos de esos, lo sabía sentimental. Lo conocía.

 _«Son fotografías, monito»_ , le había dicho él, palpable melancolía en su voz, cuando le preguntó lo que guardaba. _«Recuerdos»._

Pero era más que eso.

La idea de abrir la caja la asaltó cuando estuvo sola de nuevo, en la limpieza para el regreso de su padre tras otra estadía en el hospital. Cuando al moverla parecía que podría romperse, queriendo revelar sus misterios. Cuando una fotografía se asomaba apenas como una invitación.

Sabía que su padre había elegido su nombre y ahora sabía que había una razón. Se preguntó si algún día conocería la historia.


	20. Océano

Para Steve, el océano es... permanencia. Impresionante en tamaño, tan abrumador y aterrador como una tormenta en ocasiones. A la vez puede ser suave y reconfortante en la medida justa. Es fuerza y poder, caridad y compasión.

No es estático en el sentido más pleno porque el agua se mueve, fluye y corre. El agua se agita, profunda y misteriosa. Pero el océano como totalidad, como imagen, es permanente. Para él, que nació y creció en una isla, el océano era una visión constante. Una certeza. Es un hogar.

Mientras el océano estuviera presente, Steve podría ir a cualquier parte.


	21. Favoritismo

Las visitas de Mary Ann eran repentinas y espontáneas como estrellas fugaces desprendidas del firmamento. Tan sorprendentes y satisfactorias como la visión de una estela blanca en el cielo estrellado.

Steve aún estaba acostumbrandose a la noción de tener a Mary de regreso en su vida cuando ella decidió sumar a Joan a su pequeña familia pero la idea de su hermana con una hija no era tan desconcertante como al principio.

—Mira quiénes están ahí, Jo.

Joan miró a Steve con esa expresión suya que le hacía preguntarse si se acordaba de ellos. Fue insultante que se mostrase igual de apática con él de lo que se mostraba con Chin y con Kono. Pero fue aún más insultante verla extender sus bracitos con algo muy parecido a la ansiedad apenas vio a Danny salir de su oficina para reunirse con ellos frente a la computadora.

Se consoló con la idea de que Joan se quejaba incluso desde los brazos de su madre.

—Hay, claramente, favoritismo —dijo Kono, a manera de protesta. El brillo en sus ojos la contradecía.

—Tiene locura por Danny —les confío Mary con una sonrisa. Miró a Steve fijamente antes de continuar—. Debe ser una cosa McGarrett.

—¿La locura? —preguntó Danny, pero su expresión era tan suave, tan afectuosa que la intención jocosa de la pregunta se perdió en el olvido. Abrió los brazos para recibir a Joan con una mirada tan cariñosa que Steve sintió que le costaba un poco respirar.

—No exactamente —dijo Mary.


	22. Decisiones

Catherine nunca había planeado una familia. No pensaba en niños, un perro y una casa en la playa. Quizá estaba cansada del estereotipo, de lo que implicaba. Tal vez quería algo diferente a lo que había visto como lo típico, el modelo permanente de siglos al que muchos todavía aspiraban. La imagen familiar se aparecía como espejismo en un lejano horizonte; una posibilidad que se alejaba con cada paso que daba hacia adelante.

Catherine estaba casada con su carrera, comprometida con lo que estaba haciendo. Con lo que podía hacer.

Pero aún no se definía. No tenía por qué precipitarse.


	23. Pausa

Danny llegó hasta su apartamento y se derrumbó en su sillón, sus pensamientos dispersos en terrenos oscuros. El caso de las hermanas Revees había terminado y pese a que habían logrado salvar a una de las dos, no quería menospreciar la pérdida sufrida.

Quizá esos casos lo afectaban especialmente porque era padre.

Hablar con su monito le había aliviado un poco. Mejor aún, Rachel no le había dicho cuándo podría recuperar el día perdido con Grace pero le había prometido que no lo olvidaría.

Agradecido como estaba con Steve, no se había quejado ni una vez por el hecho que había involucrado a la gobernadora de Hawái en sus problemas de custodia y, si bien no pretendía abusar de los favores, se sentía bien tener un poco de ayuda de su parte. Una de las razones por las que Rachel había conseguido llevarse tantas cosas durante el divorcio fue por su parvada de abogados. Estaba seguro que podría haber hecho un mejor acuerdo para los horarios de visitas si sus abogados no hubiesen querido quitarlo del todo del panorama.

No quería pensar en ello. Ni en que no podría estar con su hija esa noche. Ni en que una joven, llena de vida y futuro, ya no estaba en ese mundo por culpa de unos desgraciados...

Su teléfono rompió el hilo de ideas tormentosas.

—Por favor, dime que no tenemos un caso.

No necesitaba, definitivamente, otro llamado igual ese día.

 _—Danny._

No era Steve.

 _Y por supuesto que no era Steve_ , pensó. Su novia estaba de visita; seguramente haciendo un gran trabajo distrayéndolo de su último caso.

Otra cosa en la que no quería pensar.

—¿Meka?

 _—Espero que no saludes así a tu nuevo compañero siempre_ —bromeó, la diversión evidente calentando el frío que Danny sentía entre sus costillas—. _Aunque me alegra ver que sigues siendo el mismo._

—No hables como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace años —dijo, con una sonrisa traicionera—. ¿Todo está bien?

Meka tardó en responder. Danny sospechaba la negativa.

 _—Estoy... Necesito despejarme de algo. Estamos en fin de semana todavía. ¿Estás bien para una cerveza, brah?_

Danny miró a su alrededor. El apartamento no lo invitaba a permanecer entre sus paredes más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Una pausa era lo que necesitaba. Meka también, aparentemente.

—Me vendría bien —aseguró, agradeciendo la excusa para ignorar la soledad y los pensamientos sombríos—. ¿Te veo en donde siempre?


	24. Peso

A veces, el mundo pesa horrores. Kono se aleja de las olas salvajes, de crímenes y mentiras. Se aleja de los secretos y las traiciones de familia, de las falsedades que incluso amenazan con tocar su sangre. Se aleja de las miradas compasivas de sus compañeros que, a veces, todavía la ven como novata, como alguien que necesita protección.

Visita la casa de su infancia, vuelve al recuerdo de tiempos más simples. Pero no se queda mucho tiempo. No busca fotografías de tiempos pasados ni se hunde en viejas anécdotas. Saluda a su madre con un beso y se queda allí por un momento, cotejando. Se permite ver lo que consiguió después de que la dieran por perdida. Se reafirma: construyó una vida desde las cenizas de un viejo sueño, puede enfrentar cualquier desafío.

No lo hace todo el tiempo, esa confirmación de fortaleza. Solo cuando el mundo pesa horrores.


	25. Eclipse

En algún punto empieza a pensar en ellos como dos caras inseparables de la misma moneda. Día y noche, tal vez. Sol y luna.

Danny es como el sol. Un fuego que no se consume y que todo lo abarca, que no divide. Es luz brillante en días despejados, a veces en demasía. Pero nunca falla en brindar su calidez. Inevitable; es la presencia que permanece aún cuando no la ves. Es como el sol constante, que lo ilumina todo para que las sombras desaparezcan y que se esconde con la promesa de volver.

Steve es como la luna. Es la luz suave que se refleja, una caricia tibia y un consuelo. Es predecible en su imprevisibilidad. Mutable y misterioso, rodeado siempre por secretos y sombras; un suave brillo que traiciona a lo más oscuro. Steve es como la luna que se refleja en el agua y condiciona la marea, la que inspira el cambio. Es la suave compañía de las estrellas silenciosas, el fulgor plateado que siempre atrae la mirada.

Puede gustarte más el día o puede gustarte más la noche. Pero no puedes tener uno sin el otro.

 _(Y, si esperas lo suficiente, quizá puedas ver un eclipse.)_


	26. Cambios

Steve parpadeó cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de Grace. Era una reacción más inesperada de lo que había imaginado, especialmente de una niña tan tranquila y dulce como ella. Tuvo el impulso repentino de ir con ella y abrazarla, pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión de Danny. No estaba tan seguro de a cuál de los dos quería darle un abrazo con más urgencia.

—Déjala —le dijo Danny, claramente viendo lo desgarrado que estaba—. No vayas a buscarla.

—Nunca la había visto tan...

En vano, buscó una palabra.

—¿Fastidiosa? ¿Caprichosa?

—Iba a decir tan _Danny Williams_ , pero lo pensé mejor viendo que tienes un arma blanca a tu alcance.

Danny le dio una larga mirada pero un poco del dolor que había en su mirada se había desvanecido, dando paso a una suave diversión. Steve esperó a que se diera la vuelta y siguiera lavando los trastos.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó finalmente. Lanzó una mirada en dirección a la habitación de Grace.

Danny suspiró.

—Pasa que fue hija única durante diez años y ahora tiene que compartir a su mamá tiempo completo. También tiene que lidiar con el hecho de que sus papás no están juntos y que además hay problemas en medio que antes no había. — Su boca se torció—. Es mucho para tomar, incluso sin contar con que un viejo conocido de su padre la secuestró hace no menos de un mes... La terapeuta dice que es normal, ¿sabes? Pero es...

La culpa en su rostro era tan clara que Steve la podía sentir dentro de su corazón. Habían cometido muchos errores ese año, todos.

—Difícil.

—... Sí.

—Ella es fuerte, Danno —susurró—. Puede que necesite tiempo, pero la ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos y saldrá adelante. No está sola.

Ninguno de ellos lo estaba.


	27. Nacimiento

Grace Williams nació en invierno, pero fue lo único que cumplió de todas las predicciones que habían tenido para ella. Todos la esperaban para los primeros días de marzo, no muy lejos del cumpleaños de su padre. Ella nació antes de que los días de febrero se terminasen.

Danny lo recuerda como una sorpresa, como una explosión que derribó un castillo de naipes, como un brusco regreso a la realidad. Había pasado los últimos meses en borrones, una mezcla de asignaciones y casos torcidos que lo mantenían despierto, alerta y entumecido. Recuerda que había pasado meses arrojándose a tareas de encubierto en solitario porque no podía soportar la idea de trabajar con alguien más. Recuerda que recibió un llamado de su hermano en medio de una investigación y que no logró mantenerse en su papel.

Había prometido, no mucho antes, que no se perdería ningún minuto de la vida de su niña. Y no pensaba fallar desde temprano.

Recuerda el parto y la espera interminable. Y que Grace estaba llorando cuando le permitieron verla. Recuerda que en sus brazos parecía tan frágil que sostenerla se sentía incluso irreal. Recuerda cómo perezosos pequeños ojos se abrieron y que él había sonreído.


	28. Bucle

Había dieciocho horas y media de diferencia entre Corea del Norte y Hawai'i. Dieciocho horas y media. Podían ser días distintos debido a husos horarios y distancias continentales y aún así, a pesar de todo, no había podido salvar a su padre aquel fatídico día de septiembre. Ni tampoco había podido salvar a Freddie. Era un pensamiento que le quitaba el aliento de una forma a la que no se terminaba de acostumbrar, como un dolor constante que lo asaltaba sin previo aviso, un bucle que no lo dejaba escapar. Era como una imagen difusa que podía ver con claridad y que sentía casi tangible, pero si estiraba la mano para alcanzarla solo desaparecía.

Five-0 había hecho un buen trabajo en algunas cosas: le había despejado la mente lo suficiente para no ahogarse en ideas negras y pensamientos turbios; le había dado un objetivo, un motor para seguir adelante cuando estaba perdido. Pero no había hecho mucho para ayudarlo a ser de nuevo la persona que había sido. Él todavía era Steven McGarrett, con todo lo que implicaba (su pasado, su presente) y debía lidiar con ello.

No había podido salvar ni a Freddie ni a su padre.


End file.
